I Scream
by The Create Card
Summary: Davis and TK are both looking to get a gift for Kari, but there's one problem. They're both broke. So what happens when they both get a job? And what hijinx will Veemon and Patamon get into? Check out the ending!
1. Not Another Job!

Summary: After the fashion show fiasco, Davis and TK are both on very thin ice with Kari. But what happens when Davis and TK both find a way to get back in her good graces?

  


**I Scream: Part 1**

  


So far it had been a very quiet day for a certain group of three friends. It was really easy for twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya to notice the awkwardness in the air, because he was usually the one making the most noise. But today, both he and twelve-year-old TK Takaishi were both very quiet, being careful not to say anything wrong. They were lucky that twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya was even giving either of them the time of day after everything that happened one week ago at the STMT fashion show, which luckily didn't turn out as disastrous at they all first thought.

That didn't mean, however, that Kari was happy with either of them, because she really wasn't. She didn't appreciate the two boys losing control and getting in a food fight and she especially didn't like that TK hit her with a pie. Davis knew that it was partially his fault, too. He knew he should have just taken the hit rather than ducking like a coward and letting the pie hit Kari. Both Davis and TK felt horrible about what happened and they were both desperate to make it up to Kari. And they both felt lucky that she was even letting them come with her to lunch after that whole catastrophe.

Now the three were on their way home, with Kari in the lead and Davis and TK sheepishly lagging behind. They hadn't said much and weren't about to say anything, knowing that if they said anything stupid, they would be sure to pay for it.

Kari suddenly turned and frowned. "Guys…I know I'm still a little mad at you, but I don't want things to be like this. Don't be so nervous. I won't bite either of you."

That was all Davis needed to hear. He quickly ran to Kari's side. "I knew you couldn't be mad forever, Kari."

"I didn't say I wasn't mad anymore," Kari reiterated. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Oh…!"

Kari ran towards one of the shops, leaving Davis and TK practically in the dust. Both boys shrugged and followed right behind her to see what she was looking at. They stopped right in front of a window display. Kari was looking at a certain something that was on sale.

It was an add-on pack for a digital camera. And it looked like a series of add-ons for the particular digital camera TK had bought Kari for Christmas. Davis knew that camera well. It was the one he saw TK give to her during the whole 'Davis Claus' fiasco on Christmas Eve. Kari looked like a kid at a candy store.

"This is just what I've been looking for!" Kari squealed. "It's just what I need for my camera!" Then her face fell upon seeing the price tag. "Oh…$200? I can't afford that. Well…I guess there's always next Christmas…or even my birthday."

"But isn't this the sale price?" Davis pointed out.

Kari groaned. "Oh…you're right! It'll be up to $350 in two weeks! I'll never be able to afford it!" Then she shrugged it off. "I can't even bear to look at it. Let's just go home."

Kari started on her way down the street, but Davis and TK stopped for a moment. They looked over at the window display and looked at the camera add-on pack. And at the same moment, both boys reached into their pockets.

"Not a dime," TK muttered disappointedly.

Davis found a little more. "$1…and a Jolly Rancher!" He happily ate the candy, then frowned. "Ok, now I'm down to $1."

Suddenly, there was a brief moment of silence. Both boys slowly turned their heads to give each other a cold stare. They knew what the other was thinking. It was the best idea Davis had thought of, but TK looked to have the same idea. They both wanted to get that camera add-on pack for Kari…but neither of them had the money. But with both of them having the same idea, there was a brief hint of tension between them…again…

"I…have to go now…" Davis slurred slowly.

"Me too…" TK replied.

Both Davis and TK were about to run off in opposite directions…until they stopped…and sweatdropped.

"But first I'll walk Kari home," TK said sheepishly.

"Me too," Davis added.

With that in mind, both boys scrambled to catch up to Kari and walk her home. Davis knew TK had an idea of his own to get the money, but he knew it couldn't rival the one he had. Davis was ready to get the money for that camera add-on pack…

…and Kari would love him for sure.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"You did what?"

Davis struggled to move around the pigpen that was his room. It was easy enough for Veemon, Davis' loyal Digimon, to find a place to sit. He sat on Davis' bed. But it wasn't so easy for the goggle boy, who realized he'd eventually have to clear that mess.

"I got a new job!" Davis told Veemon proudly.

"You're getting another job?" Veemon asked. "Even after everything that happened on your LAST job?"

Davis shrugged at the obvious inference to his last job at the Akakura Mountain Lodge where he worked as a bellboy…for free. Each of Davis' small odd jobs turned out to be nothing less than disasters and he eventually got fired. It wasn't a particularly fond memory for Davis.

"This isn't anything LIKE my last job," Davis replied. "It's a lot better this time. Trust me!"

Veemon sighed. "I just feel like you've lost your touch, Davish. Usually, you'd come up with something a lot more original to raise the money."

"Original?"

"You're a very original person, Davish. Unique, even. Who else's lifelong dream would be to run a noodle cart?"

Davis frowned. "Hey! Are you making fun of my noodle cart?"

Veemon shook his head. "Oh, nobody's making fun of the noodle cart. Love the noodle cart! I think it's a great idea! Nobody's saying the noodle cart's a bad idea. But you know what I mean. I thought you'd come up with something…more zany."

"I can't afford to be 'zany' right now," Davis pointed out. "If I mess up anymore than I already have, then I'll never get Kari. I have to play it safe."

"So…where is this new job?" Veemon asked.

Davis stayed silent…

* * *

"Welcome to your first day on the job, Mr. Motomiya. I am your boss. I am Chuck. But you can call me Mr. Chuck."

Davis nervously adjusted the uniform, which felt unusually tight, as he looked at the balding mustached man standing in front of him. He looked rather big and muscular to be working in a place like this. Davis could only hope some day, he'd be as big as this guy.

"Now…I called your previous employer and he's said…quite a few interesting things about you. He said something about you messing up the simplest of tasks. But he also said you have unparalleled enthusiasm and I like that in an employee. You should be a perfect fit here…at Baskin Robbins!"

It wasn't Davis' most original idea to date. It was actually a rather simple one, but it was still a good plan nonetheless. A week or two of working here at Baskin Robbins and he would have more than enough to get the add-on pack for Kari's camera.

"I'm sure I will be, sir!" Davis said with that unparalleled enthusiasm. "You couldn't have found a better man for the job!"

"That's good!" Mr. Chuck grinned. "I like enthusiastic employees who are totally into their line of work. I hope the next new employee has that same eagerness."

"There's one more?" Davis asked.

As Davis asked that question, he heard the back door open. Someone else was coming in through the employee's entrance.

"That should be him now," Mr. Chuck nodded.

Mr. Chuck walked to the back, leaving Davis alone with 31 flavors of goodness. But Davis wasn't here to eat (otherwise this would be the PERFECT job), but he was here to work for enough money to get Kari her camera's add-on pack. He wondered who he would have to work with, though. Then he heard the natural loudness of Mr. Chuck's voice.

"Ah, nice to see you, Mr. Takaishi. You're right on time!"

"Hey…I have a friend whose last name is Takaishi," Davis said to himself. "I wonder if they're related or something."

Naïve Davis didn't even see it coming. But soon enough, Mr. Chuck brought in Davis' partner. He was wearing the same exact uniform…and a very familiar white hat. Davis couldn't believe it, but indeed it was him.

It was TK.

Both boys immediately groaned upon seeing each other. "Oh no! Not YOU!"

Mr. Chuck grinned. "Ah, you two know each other?"

"Unfortunately," Davis answered. He shot TK a cold glare. "Can't you find your own job, TQ?"

"If I had known you'd be here, I wouldn't even have bothered!" TK retorted.

"I can tell you two are going to be just fine," Mr. Chuck said. "You both look to be full of energy and that's what we need here at Baskin Robbins! And since you two seem to know each other very well, there should be no problems in terms of teamwork. So…are you two ready?"

Davis turned to Mr. Chuck and nodded. "Oh yeah! You bet!"

"I'm ready, too!" TK added.

"Great! Then let's get started!"

Davis couldn't stand that he would be forced to work alongside TK. And he could sense that TK was here to raise money for Kari's camera add-on pack, too. It frustrated Davis that TK was actually thinking on his level. Then he thought about how unusual that sounded. TK was thinking on DAVIS' level. It sounded so…wrong…and so unlike TK. What Sora said a few days ago was true. TK really wasn't being himself. The fight for Kari was changing TK and not for the better.

But for the moment, Davis would have to concentrate on getting his job done without messing up. He couldn't afford to get fired this time. Because if he did, then TK would be the one to raise the money first and Davis would be out of luck. But there was a confidence running through the goggle boy on this day.

He couldn't think of a single thing that could possibly go wrong.

* * *

"Hey…do you see what I see?"

Veemon could hardly contain himself. He had followed Davis here in order to try and lend him a hand, but he found so much more. He couldn't even look through the window without drooling. He could see the delicious 31 flavors of ice cream and he hungered for a taste.

"I see it! I see it!" Patamon squealed cheerfully. "It's ice cream! And lots of it!"

"Now why do you think Davish would go to such a wonderful place without telling me?" Veemon asked. "He should at least have the courtesy to bring me along."

Patamon frowned. "TK didn't even tell me he was working here."

"So aren't you glad you followed him?" Veemon smiled.

Patamon nodded happily. "Uh huh! I'm glad I found you here, Veemon! I didn't want to be here all by myself."

The two Digimon didn't exactly come together. Veemon and Patamon got there at the same time and once they discovered each other, they decided to sneak around together.

"Think nothing of it, buddy. We're in this together now. And as long as we're both here, we might as well give Davish and TK a helping hand…and maybe…JUST MAYBE…we'll have a little time left over to pig out!"

Patamon nodded with his childlike enthusiasm. "All right! Let's do it!"

Veemon and Patamon made their way to the back door. When they saw no one looking, the two rookie-level Digimon snuck inside and began to look for a hiding place. They were both determined to help their partners today…

…and they were also determined to EAT.

  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


	2. Freeze!

Last Time: The target for Davis and TK was now clear. They were now aiming to raise money to get an add-on pack for Kari's digital camera. And to do that…both took a job at Baskin Robbins. What trouble can they possibly get into in an ice cream shop? And what trouble can their Digimon get them into?

  


**I Scream: Part 2**

  


The first day of work had begun. Mr. Chuck had left both Davis and TK very specific instructions. And even though there was so much tension filling the air at Baskin Robbins that day, neither boy could afford to get fired. Despite the animosity Davis was feeling, he could still remember his boss's instructions.

_'There are only a few rules to remember here at Baskin Robbins. The first rule is always keep the customers satisfied. That means you must be efficient and timely and never keep them waiting. The second rule is always work as a team. We here at Baskin Robbins must always be on the same page, so there is to be no bickering amongst the two of you. And rule number three, and most importantly of all, NO EATING THE PROFITS! That means no freebies and no sneaking in tastes. Now…get out there and make me proud!'_

Of course, Mr. Chuck obviously had faith since he was leaving Davis and TK alone. The tasks were fairly simple. Davis was placed by the milkshake and cappuccino machines and blenders while TK was given the simple task of working the cash register. Davis shook his head, knowing that this scenario was only typical in a bad sitcom. He knew he didn't deserve to be in the middle of it.

Finally, the first customer came in. It was a construction worker, coming in from working on fixing the paved streets.

"Hey there, kid. I need a break. How about one of those Cappuccino Blasts?"

"Davis, get him a Cappuccino Blast!" TK called out.

Davis went over to the cappuccino maker…and scratched his head. It all looked so easy during his training. But this definitely wasn't going to be as easy as it looked. Before doing anything else, Davis scooped the ice cream in there, followed by the rest of the ingredients. The ingredients were in, but he didn't know where to go from there.

"Davis…" TK called out impatiently.

Davis knew he was taking too long on a simple Cappuccino Blast, so he decided to hurry up. He quickly pressed the button, but forgot something important. He forgot to put the lid on the machine…and that meant…

****SPLAT****

The ingredients went flying everywhere, including on the ceiling, the walls, and…on TK's face. Davis couldn't believe he forgot something so simple, but there it was.

"Don't you have ANY common sense?" TK muttered dryly. "That's…what LIDS ARE FOR!!"

The construction worker headed for the door. "I see you two are having issues. Maybe I'll go to the 7-11 down the street."

TK growled as the man went out the door. "Well that's just great, Davis. We lost a possible tip."

"Well…how do you use this thing?" Davis asked. "I completely forgot."

"I'LL worry about that," TK replied. "You just…go get a mop to clean this mess up. And hurry up! We don't know when the boss is coming back in."

Davis shrugged and went to the back to get a mop. It was obvious that this was going to be a VERY long day. Hopefully, cleaning the mess would be easier than working the machines, so he hurried to get that mop. He saw the broom closet and went in to retrieve it. He opened the door and a blue hand reached over to hand Davis the mop.

"Here you go, Davish."

"Oh, thanks!"

Davis happily took the mop and closed the door. He turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks. He turned back around and opened the door of the broom closet again.

"VEEMON!"

Veemon just waved cheerfully. "Hi Davish!"

"What are you doing here?" Davis demanded. "I'm working!"

"I know. And I want to help you out. We are partners, after all."

"Well…that's great, buddy. And I really appreciate it. But we can't let anybody see you here."

"Trust me," Veemon said assuredly. "We won't be seen at all."

"Oh, that's good," Davis grinned. Then the grin faded. "Wait a minute! What do you mean 'we'?"

"Patamon's here, too," Veemon answered with a cheerful grin.

"Really? Where is he?"

Veemon looked around. "You know something, Davish? That's a very good question. He was here just a second ago."

Davis fell over anime-style. "You lost Patamon?"

"He couldn't have gone far," Veemon said calmly. "Patamon wouldn't just run away. He wants to be here just as much as I do. If anything, he's probably………uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Davis repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…………but I wouldn't check the freezer anytime soon."

Davis' eyes went wide. "He wouldn't! He couldn't!"

"He would…he could…and he probably is."

"TK!! We've got a problem!!"

* * *

Davis and TK both rushed over towards the huge walk-in freezer and opened the door, making sure to place the doorstop there to keep the door open. They didn't see anything at first, but the temperatures were indeed at a sub-zero level. But both boys still heard the sound…of munching…and pigging out.

TK walked in and looked towards the new cotton candy flavor. And sure enough, there was little Patamon, feasting on the pink ice cream.

"Patamon!" TK chided. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Patamon looked up and smiled. "I got hungry, TK. This is really good!"

"You can't eat the ice cream, Patamon," TK sighed. "We have to sell this. It'll probably end up coming out of our paychecks."

"What do you mean 'OUR paychecks', TA?" Davis demanded. "He's YOUR Digimon!"

"Yeah, but Veemon was supposed to be watching him!" TK pointed out.

"Veemon isn't here to be Patamon's babysitter!"

"First of all, Patamon does not NEED a babysitter. And second… why is Veemon even here in the first place? He's not supposed to be here! Why'd you let him come?"

"I didn't let him come! If anything, Patamon probably dragged him along!"

Patamon flew out of the freezer and walked out alongside Veemon. Both Digimon walked out, leaving Davis and TK to continue their argument, which seemed to go on and on and on. But what neither boy saw was Veemon trip over the doorstop that was keeping the freezer door open. The freezer door suddenly slammed shut.

"That's just great," TK huffed. "Help me open the door, Davis."

Davis shrugged and walked over to help TK open the freezer door. But there was one thing they both noticed. The handle to open the freezer door…was gone. There was no way to open the door from inside. Sensing panic, both boys pounded on the door.

"Veemon!" Davis cried out. "It's COOOOOOLD! Open the door!"

"Oh…no problem, Davish," Veemon said from the other side of the door. "Give me a hand, Patamon."

Davis and TK could hear the two rookie-level Digimon struggling with all their might to open the door, but to no avail. The door wasn't even budging.

"Hmm…this door's heavier than it looks," they heard Patamon say.

"Hey, Patamon? What does this sign say?"

Silence.

"It says 'Warning: Freezer cannot be opened from inside. Never use freezer while unattended and DO NOT remove doorstop.'"

"That's probably bad, isn't it?"

"You think so?"

"OF COURSE IT'S BAD!!" both Davis and TK shouted.

Davis could hear Patamon begin to panic. "W-What do we do?"

"Calm down, buddy," Veemon said. "It can't be as bad as it looks. I think if we use ALL our strength…"

"OOH! Is that rocky road?!"

"Where?!"

Davis and TK both sweatdropped as they heard footsteps wander farther away from them. Knowing what had to be happening, both boys pounded on the door.

"Patamon! Don't you dare eat that ice cream!" TK shouted.

"Veemon! Stop him!" Davis cried. "He's gonna get us fired!"

"No…I think he's eating too," TK muttered cynically. "I hope you know this is all your fault!"

"MY fault?!"

"This never would have happened if you could just use a cappuccino machine properly!"

"But PATAMON'S the one who's going on an eating rampage! That's NOT my fault!"

"Veemon's the one who brought him in the first place!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Because Patamon wouldn't come by himself!"

"Yeah right, TC! Patamon probably dragged him along!"

"He did not! And get my name right for once!!"

Suddenly, the arguing stopped. Both boys sat down and started shivering.

"Hey, TK? Do you feel cold?"

"Gee, I wonder why? Could it be because we're in a FREEZER?!"

"Oh…that makes sense. So…how do we get out of here?"

TK and Davis both exchanged glances and cried out for help. "PATAMON!! VEEMON!!"

* * *

Veemon peeked out to see that there was a long line forming for ice cream. He didn't think so many people would go out for a cold treat at this time of year, but there was the line. And there was no one to attend to them.

It was hard to believe, but he had lost little Patamon again. But it didn't take long to find out where he was. All he had to do was follow his ears towards the loud sound of Patamon's pigging out. He walked over behind a few boxes to see Patamon happily eating a large cylindrical container of ice cream that he must have taken out from under the main counter.

"Hey! You finished the rocky road, didn't you?!" Veemon asked indignantly.

Patamon nodded at high speeds. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm all done with that! Now I'm working on…whatever flavor this is!"

"What's it look like?"

"Um…I don't know. But there's the label."

Veemon picked up the small label. "Caramel crunch…flavor of the month. Hey! Save some of that for me!"

Veemon reached over to eat…but his face fell when he saw the container was empty. Patamon had eaten the whole thing.

"How much ice cream can you eat?" Veemon asked with a sweatdrop.

Patamon suddenly took to the sky and started flying around the room at extremely high speeds. Veemon blinked and examined the label.

"Hmm…uh oh…"

* * *

An hour had passed and Davis grew tired from pounding on the door, but that didn't mean he'd stop. His voice was almost gone from calling out, but none of the two Digimon came to open the door. But he didn't want to give up and neither did TK. So they just kept pounding and hoping someone would come help them. Finally, they heard a voice.

"Davish? TK?"

"Veemon!" Davis cried. "What took you so long?"

"Well…I DID want a little taste."

"You can't just eat the profits!" TK growled. "You're gonna get us fired!"

"Hey, I didn't eat anything! It's…um…never mind. Maybe you should see for yourself."

TK then looked like he had an idea. "Veemon…can you try and push the handle down and Davis and I will push the door open."

"Ok, TK. Um…………I got it."

Davis and TK both took a few steps back and then rushed the door. With a burst of strength, they pushed the door open and fell over. When Davis raised his head and saw that the whole area…

…had been trashed.

Davis blinked. "Um…this is bad…isn't it?"

  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	3. Sugar Rush!

Last Time: Davis and TK got stuck in a walk-in freezer and it took them a long while to get out. Unfortunately, by the time they got out, they found the employees only area had been completely trashed.

  


**I Scream: Part 3**

  


Davis closed his eyes and hoped it was all a nightmare or an illusion. But when he opened his eyes, he still saw the huge mess. The whole back area had been trashed. Pots and pans were all over the ground, boxes were all over the place, and bottles of Pepsi had been spilled everywhere. And there were also several empty containers of ice cream. Ice cream that was supposed to be behind the main counter. In short, it looked like a tornado had hit.

"I'm asleep!" Davis squeaked. "I have to be asleep! This can't be real! I must have slept on the job or something! This can't be happening!"

"It's no dream," TK said dryly. "This place is a mess. And a lot of the ice cream's gone!"

Davis turned around to look at Veemon, who was whistling innocently. "Veemon? Where's Patamon?"

"Who? I don't know a Patamon."

"Veemon…where is he?"

Veemon kept whistling innocently. "Um…OH…you mean THAT Patamon. Well…if the last five minutes have been any indication, he should be coming in right about…"

"YIPPEE!!!"

"…now."

With a resounding 'whoosh', little Patamon came flying in through the window and started circling the back area at the speed of light. Davis tried to keep his eye on Patamon, but it only made him dizzy. He quickly took a seat near one of the fallen boxes.

"What's with him?" Davis asked dizzily.

"Patamon never gets this way," TK tried explaining. "Unless………Veemon? What's he been eating?"

"More ice cream than I can count," Veemon answered. "And he didn't even leave a bite for me."

"There have to be eight empty containers!" Davis pointed out. "Are you saying Patamon ate ALL THAT?"

Veemon nodded. "He ate like there was no tomorrow."

TK shook his head. "Patamon! You get…"

"**HI TK! GOT ANY MORE ICE CREAM?! IT'S REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD! SO SWEET! WANT MORE! GOTTA HAVE MORE! WOOHOO! LOOK AT ME! I'M FLYING! YAHOO! I'M KING OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! YAAAAAY! ICE CREAM! NEED MORE ICE CREAM! GOTTA FIND MORE ICE CREAM! YIPPEE!**"

Davis' head was spinning. It wasn't just Patamon's rambunctious ramblings, but it was that he was reciting them at a mile a minute. The little Digimon was totally hyper and he didn't show any signs of slowing down. Before any of them could even blink, Patamon was out the window again. Davis, TK, and Veemon all sweatdropped.

"Uh…what's up with that?" Davis asked.

"I've…seen Patamon like this before," TK sighed. "He's…having a sugar rush."

Davis blinked. "That must be some powerful ice cream."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Veemon piped up. "Here you go, Davish."

Veemon handed Davis a label from one of the ice cream containers. It was from the container of Caramel Crunch. It read:

**Caramel Crunch: Flavor of the Month. Warning: Contains high levels of sugar. Do not feed to hyperactive children.**

"Well that sure explains a lot," TK said, looking at the label. "No wonder Patamon's bouncing off the walls."

"Really?" Davis pondered. "He didn't look like he was bouncing off any walls. He just looked like he was flying really fast."

"Never mind!" TK groaned.

****RING****

It was the employee phone. Before Davis could even get up, TK shot him a cold stare to keep him down. TK went over and answered the phone.

"Hello? … Yes, Mr. Chuck! … Oh, everything just great. No problems here. … What's that? … You are?! … Oh, no problem, sir. … We'll see you then, sir."

TK hung up the phone and he looked like he wanted to hang himself. Davis knew this couldn't have been good news.

"The boss is coming in AN HOUR!" TK announced.

"Oh…that's bad, isn't it?" Davis wondered.

TK walked up to Davis and turned his head towards the shambles of the back area. It was the remains of what had to Patamon's sugar rampage. It was all starting to sink into Davis now.

"We have an hour," Davis gulped. "Should we call another truce, TK?"

"Truce sounds good," TK agreed. "Let's clean this up before the boss gets here."

"OOH! OOH! Can I help?" Veemon asked eagerly.

"You can help us by finding Patamon," TK replied. "Maybe he's still outside. Go find him, Veemon."

"You got it!" Veemon nodded. He rushed out the door, leaving the two boys alone.

TK reached over and handed Davis the mop. "You clean with the mop and I'll pick up the boxes."

Davis nodded and immediately got to work cleaning up. It was a race against time now and if everything wasn't clean by the time Mr. Chuck came back, they'd be fired for sure.

* * *

Veemon looked around the alley and saw emptiness. He heard only silence. There was no sign of a hyper rookie Digimon anywhere. But he knew Patamon couldn't have gone too far.

"Patamon? Where'd you go, buddy?"

Silence. There wasn't anything stirring in the alley…until…

"YIPPEE!!!"

Patamon came rushing in towards Veemon at tremendous speeds. Before Veemon could even blink, Patamon was flying circles around him at dizzying speeds. When Veemon finally fell over from the wooziness, Patamon perched himself neatly on a nearby trashcan. But even then, it didn't look like Patamon could stay still.

"Patamon…you need to come back," Veemon said worriedly. "TK needs you to come back. He's worried about you…and he doesn't want you running around like a mad mon.

Patamon grinned and nodded quickly. "Ok, Veemon! I'll come with you! But…YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! YAHOO!!"

Once again, Patamon was off to the races. He flew off the trashcan and started flying circles around Veemon again. Veemon dove forward and ate concrete. Patamon looked down and giggled before flying off again. Veemon got up and quickly gave chase.

Patamon stopped right in front of a bunch of trashcans. Veemon dove forward again, but Patamon flew up into the air. And that left Veemon to barrel into the trashcans, knocking them all over like bowling pins. Patamon laughed and flew away again.

Veemon cleared a banana peel off his forehead and groaned. Then a light bulb appeared over the little blue Digimon's forehead.

"Hey! I got it!"

* * *

Davis didn't know how it came to this. It all started off so simply. He took this job to get Kari and add-on pack for her camera so she would like him better than TK. It was never supposed to be this complicated. But now he found himself working alongside TK in order to keep from getting fired.

TK was putting all the pots and pans back while Davis was mopping the floor and cleaning up the spilt ice cream that Patamon had left over during his period of gorging. It was still a race against time, because their boss was going to be back in less than 30 minutes. Davis tried to mop faster and kept stepping back…not noticing that he suddenly bumped into something.

"HEY! AAAAHHHH!!!"

****CRASH****

Davis turned around to see that he had unwittingly tipped over a ladder…a ladder TK was standing on. So when the ladder tipped over, TK went falling onto a stack of pots and pans.

"Sorry, TK! Are you all right?"

"Everything…except my back," TK muttered dryly. "Can't you watch where you're mopping?!"

"Sorry, TK," Davis grinned. "I didn't see you there."

Before TK could let out another indignant reaction, the door flew open and Veemon ran in. He grabbed a large box and a container of ice cream.

TK sat up. "Hey! Where do you think…?!"

He didn't get time to finish, because Veemon was already out with the box and ice cream. Davis wasn't about to figure out what his partner had in mind, since he was unique…just like he was.

TK then pointed out an important detail. "Uh…Davis? What happens when the boss sees the empty containers of ice cream and the empty cash register?"

Davis gulped. That was a very good point and Davis knew he would need to think of one of his better schemes to get out of this one. Then he got an idea.

"I have an idea!" Davis exclaimed triumphantly. "Keep cleaning, TK! I'll be right back!"

Davis got up and ran out of the employees only area and to the front of the store, where the line of impatient customers continued to increase. He walked up to the cash register and put down the 'On Break' sign, which would give him enough time to implement his master plan.

Hopefully, this would work.

* * *

It took about five minutes, but Veemon was finally ready to put his plan into action. He ducked behind a dumpster and held a rope in his hand. Veemon had set up a trap for Patamon.

The rope was attached to a stick, which was holding up the large box. And under the box was a container of ice cream. Yes, it was a simple snare trap, truly worthy of the ACME label. But with the way Patamon was going on, it would be sure to work. Patamon would be unable to resist that container of delicious ice cream.

And sure enough, Veemon saw something come zooming in. It was Patamon, who stopped on a dime to start devouring the ice cream. Veemon pulled the rope and the box fell over, trapping Patamon inside. Veemon ran over and sat on top of the box.

"Gotcha!" Veemon grinned. "You can't outsmart me, Patamon! Sometimes I think I'm just too smart for you. Maybe I should change my name to Wile Vee Coyotemon."

Before Veemon could get off another smart remark, he felt himself being lifted into the air. Patamon was flying up, box and all. And Veemon was hanging on for dear life now.

"Hey, Patamon…you've been working out, haven't you?"

Veemon didn't exactly get an answer. Instead, Patamon flew the box over towards the dumpster and tipped it over, sending Veemon falling inside.

Patamon shrugged the box off and looked down at the trash-covered Veemon. "Nice one, Wile Vee Coyotemon! But you can't catch me that easily! OOH! NEED MORE ICE CREAM! MEEP MEEP!"

Patamon flew off and much to Veemon's chagrin, he went flying back into Baskin Robbins. Veemon sweatdropped.

"Davish isn't gonna like this," he gulped.

Veemon quickly climbed out of the dumpster and went to give chase. He had to get Patamon before he undid all of Davis and TK's cleaning.

  


**TO BE CONTINUED…**

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below.


	4. Hour's Up!

Last Time: Veemon went around chasing a hyperactive Patamon. And TK got a phone call from his boss. Now he and Davis are racing against the clock to clean the Baskin Robbins before he gets back.

  


**I Scream: Part 4**

  


TK wasn't feeling very pleased with what's been happening. Davis has been out for almost half an hour, leaving him to do all the cleaning on his own. There was no sign of the goggle-headed boy anywhere. TK didn't like that he had only ten minutes before his boss got back.

But it wasn't all a futile gesture, though. Through quick and backbreaking efforts, TK managed to clean the entire back employees only area on his own. He had been unable to undo all of the mess from a result of Patamon's sugar rush. And hopefully, his boss wouldn't notice there was ever a mess.

There was still one fly in the whole ointment, unfortunately. There was still the matter of all the ice cream Patamon had eaten. There were many empty containers and no profit to show for it. That's what Davis was going to address, but he hadn't been seen for a while now.

"Hey, TK! I did it!"

That was Davis. He sounded very happy and that got TK's curiosity to a peak. So he looked around to make sure everything was clean. The back area was spotless and it was a good thing, because his boss would arrive at any moment.

So TK put his mop away and ran over to the front area to see what Davis had done.

* * *

Veemon ran as fast as he could, but there was no way he could catch up to speedy little Patamon, especially with him on such a sugar rush. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try, so Veemon quickly chased after him…back to Baskin Robbins' back entrance.

It was a simple task. All Veemon had to do was catch Patamon and keep an eye on him. But Patamon proved to be a total handful. Catching him wasn't easy at all. Of course that didn't mean Veemon would quit. There was no quit in the little blue Digimon.

Veemon pushed the door open and ran back to the employees only area. And when he got there…

"YIPPEE!!!"

Veemon sweatdropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Unfortunately…

…Patamon was at it again.

* * *

Davis was still sweating over the huge line that had formed by this time outside the Baskin Robbins. Everyone had lost patience and they were all waiting for service. Of course, Davis still had one thing to do. And now that he had done it, all that was left was to show TK. As if on cue, TK came running up to Davis, who was calmly standing behind the cash register, removing the 'On Break' sign.

"What is it, Davis?" TK asked.

"I did it!" Davis said proudly. "I solved our problem!"

"You did?"

Davis pointed at the previously empty containers of ice cream. They had all been filled with ice cream. Everything was just as it was before.

"How did you pull that off?" TK asked in shock. "There wasn't enough ice cream to fill all those containers and there's no way you could have MADE all that ice cream in half an hour."

Davis was ready to explain his genius plan. "Well…"

But the front door suddenly flew open and a very cheerful Mr. Chuck came walking in. Davis and TK immediately ceased anything and everything and turned to face their boss, both with huge grins on their faces.

"Ah, there's that team spirit I love so much!" Mr. Chuck grinned. "So how'd everything go, boys?"

"Great!" both Davis and TK replied.

Mr. Chuck turned to see all the full containers of ice cream. "Hmm…all full. I guess it hasn't been as busy as I'd hoped. But from the lines outside, I can see business is about to pick up. So there's reason to smile! And I trust everything's perfectly clean?"

TK nodded. "Oh, of course! All clean, sir!"

Davis felt like he had dodged a bullet. If everything went this smoothly, he'd have enough for the add-on pack for Kari's camera in no time. But in one moment, things started to fall apart.

Much to Davis' horror, one of the customers was heading to the freezer…and he pulled out one of the pints of ice cream.

"Hey! This pint's empty!"

Mr. Chuck frowned. "Empty?"

Two or three customers started searching through the pints. "These are ALL empty!"

"How could they all be empty?!" Mr. Chuck demanded. "Who's responsible for this?!"

TK shot Davis a glare. "You filled the containers with ice cream from the PINT CONTAINERS?!"

"This is all coming out of your paycheck!" Mr. Chuck boomed. "Both of you! But luckily, since I'm in a wonderful mood, I won't fire you two. Let me just go make a note of this mishap."

Mr. Chuck walked to the back and all Davis could do was think about how his plan went awry. He didn't think it would all fall apart this fast. But now he was back farther than he was before.

"Nice going, Davis!" TK groaned. "Any other bright ideas?"

Davis tried to put a positive spin on things. "Well…it could always be worse."

"HOW could this possibly get any worse?" TK asked.

"WILL YOU LOOK AT THIS MESS!!!"

The ground nearly shook at the loud bellow of Mr. Chuck. Davis and TK both ran into the back employees only area…and saw that the whole place was in shambles once again. All the cleaning that was done was completely undone, because the whole place was a mess.

"I leave you two alone for a few hours and you make a total mess of things! Well that's it! You're both FIRED!!"

Davis and TK both sweatdropped. After the last excruciating hour, it was all for moot. Both boys found themselves on the unemployment line. But Davis couldn't think of any way this could have happened. Then he glanced at the back door…

…where he saw little Patamon was waving cheerfully…and speedily.

* * *

"Well…what now?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me."

Davis and TK were both sitting on the couch in TK's apartment. Both were bummed over getting fired and having to abort their plan to get Kari the add-on pack for her camera. In fact, the whole atmosphere was a dreary one and everyone was sad…except…

"YIPPEE!!!"

…for Patamon, who was STILL flying around at blinding speeds.

"You think he'll ever stop?" Davis asked.

"This could go on for a while," TK sighed. "Maybe I should send him back to the Digital World and let him roam there."

"Couldn't hurt," Davis replied.

Veemon nodded sadly. "Sorry I couldn't catch him, guys. I guess I'm not much of a super genius. Maybe Wile Vee Coyotemon should call it quits, huh?"

"Could have been worse," Davis grinned. "You could have fallen off a cliff."

TK shrugged. "I just can't believe we got fired on our FIRST DAY!"

Davis blinked. "It's been a long day. It feels like it's gone on for so much longer."

"But you know something? I learned something today. Maybe I was going about this all wrong. Sure, wanting to get the add-on pack for Kari's camera SOUNDS like a good idea. But ultimately, I'd just be doing it as a way to buy her love. And that's just not who I am. If Kari's ever going to love me, then she'll love me for me."

"That's a good point, TL. I don't need to BUY anything to get Kari to love me. She'll love me because I'm such a stud!"

"You just keep telling yourself that, Davis. And MAYBE you'll start to believe it someday."

"You think so?"

"Somebody has to. Because Kari sure won't."

"You take that back, TB! You know Kari will eventually pick me over you!"

"The way things are going right now? I doubt it! She's mad at you, remember?"

"She's mad at you too!"

Silence.

That's when both boys remembered that they weren't exactly on best terms with Kari. She was still mad over the whole fashion show incident. And they both still wanted to make up for it.

But thinking up elaborate schemes was the area where Davis excelled. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he thought of a cunning plan to get back in Kari's good graces. Then it hit him. A light bulb appeared over his head.

"I'd…better go…" Davis grinned. "I'll see you later, TJ!"

TK blinked. "Yeah…later…"

Davis took Veemon and walked out of TK's apartment. And he quickly rushed out. He wanted to get home before it got any darker. And he was excited about this new idea, so he wanted to start on it as soon as possible.

"You have an idea, don't you, Davish?" Veemon smiled.

"Of course I do!" Davis answered. "And this one will work for sure!"

* * *

TK knew that look. He saw the look Davis had in his eyes and that could only mean one thing. The goggle boy had an idea. And while TK knew that Davis' ideas would usually wind up blowing up in his face, he didn't want to take any chances.

Suddenly, Patamon quickly landed on TK's lap. "What's up, TK? Something wrong?"

TK smiled. "No…everything's fine. I think I have an idea to cheer up Kari. And when it's all over…she won't be mad at me anymore."

"Ooh! Ooh! What are you gonna do, TK?" Patamon asked eagerly.

A twinkle appeared in TK's eyes.

"Well, the first thing I'm gonna do is hide the caffeine from you. And after that…"

  


**THE END**

  


Author's Note: Another new story will start up soon. And I hope this next one will top EVERYTHING I've done so far. While that may be a bold statement, I will say that the war for Kari takes an EXTREME turn with the next story. It's one you definitely won't want to miss!

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
